


Wingspan

by PilDoor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, bowling, creature - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilDoor/pseuds/PilDoor
Summary: Cas is fly as fuck, and Dean totally wants him.





	Wingspan

They’d agreed on 9PM. After a three-day conference in the group chat, they’d finally agreed on 9pm. So Dean and Sam were there at 9.15PM because Sam had to brush his locks and put on five layers of button-downs before he could go anywhere. And he would have had time for seven layers it looked like, because no one else was there yet. 

It didn’t matter, Dean didn’t mind being the first one there, even if it didn’t look good on his street credit score but at least he had Sam there with him. 

Dean threw his leather jacket at Sam to hang up with his three outer layers, and went to the bar to check in.

“Hey, we booked a couple of lanes. I think in Charlie Bradbury’s name?” he informed the guy behind the bar.

The guy found them shoes (Sam had to settle for two numbers too small, the gigantor) and set them up at the designated lanes.

They hung out for a while, getting in some practice throws and insults. 

Dean was just twisting out the kinks of his back, making sure he was warmed up for this, when he spotted Castiel by the entrance. He wasn’t exactly hard to notice, and Dean needed to go get him before anyone else noticed him. He went to get him, not even saying anything to Sam who continued his story for a good fifteen seconds before he realized that Dean was gone. Dean got Castiel a pair of shoes and a root beer because he liked the stuff to a point where it was unnatural.

“Thank you,” he said in his gravel voice, and no, it was not like something so simple made Dean’s whole day.

Before Sam could comment on Dean’s ridiculously bright smile, the others showed up and they got to bowling soon enough. 

It went well. The Winchester brothers were naturally athletic and kept the rivalry for first place between the two of them, while the others just focused on not guttering all their balls. When the brothers got banned for the next round, Dean took it upon himself to be Castiel’s private coach.

It was hard to try to grab Castiel’s hips from behind, but damnit he tried. And it felt like a hug, but like a supreme hug, engulfed in warmth. Dean loved it. He always did. And clueless though Cas might be, Dean thought he loved it too.

The bowling was fun. They spent too much money on junk food because both Cas _and_ Sam ate like vast, endless entities, and they had to keep a lookout for weird stares from people who’d actually call an emergency hotline. But mostly they were left in peace to have their fun.

Castiel had shed his trench coat earlier, with much ado and help from Kevin, Dean and Sam, and Dean had sat back to enjoy the view. Castiel had assimilated quite nicely. Don’t get Dean wrong, the dude was still a weirdo, but he wore T-shirts and jeans instead of his lame tax accountant outfit from before. And damn, those T-shirts did him justice.  
The jeans too, for that matter, though the sight was often obstructed from behind. Right now though, as Castiel got ready to bowl, Dean had a clear view.

Dean bit his lower lip, wondering what it’d be like. They hadn’t known each other that long, but he had fit right in with the rest of them. And Dean pretty much hadn’t been able to get him out of his head since day one.

“You’re drooling,” Charlie teased in a faux-bored voice, chewing on the straw of her cherry cola.

Dean glared at her, trying to discretely wipe his chin in case he really was drooling, “Fuck off.”

Charlie raised an eyebrow, “Weren’t you going to ask him out?”

Dean sunk down in his seat, not meeting her eye, “We’re out right now,” he gestured to Castiel, cheering with Kevin and Sam after getting one pin but at least not bowling in the gutter again. Castiel then turned towards the score screen, instantly smacking both Sam and Kevin as he turned so they almost fell over.

“Oh yeah, real romantic,” She gave Dean a pointed look and sucked on her straw, gesturing silently to the empty junk food wrappers on the table and floor in front of them, and the screaming kids playing laser tag in the next room.

Castiel made his way over and Dean sent Charlie a look that spoke volumes. Or, it mostly said _shut up_ , but the intent was clear.

“Hey Cas!” Charlie said overly optimistic, making it very obvious that they’d been talking about him, if Castiel had been a regular social being, anyway.

“Hello Charlie,” he nodded at her and turned his gaze to Dean. “Dean.”

Dean’s heart skipped a beat, “Hey Cas.”

Charlie rolled her eyes before smiling brightly again, “Hey Cas, how’s the whole dating thing going?”

Castiel frowned, “Dating?” He looked confusedly at Dean.

“Yeah, silly. You said you were a virgin. We were talking about you should go out and try sex, remember?” Charlie said, refreshing a conversation they’d had when they’d all been spectacularly drunk a few weekends before.

Castiel leaned back and Dean swore Cas would have blushed if that was a thing he did. “Oh, I don’t know. I’ve thought about it. You are all nice, but outside of you I really do find social interaction quite… terrifying.”

Dean gave him a sympathetic look. He too remembered Castiel’s catastrophic attempt at flirting when they’d gone to Home Depot last week and the girl at the check-put had been cute.

“What if you could forego that?” Charlie asked.

Dean and Castiel both looked at her in confusion. 

She grinned, “What if you didn’t have to meet someone new?”

Castiel frowned, “I thought you were a lesbian?”

Dean couldn’t help it, he broke down in laughter and Charlie followed. “Not me!” she laughed.

“What if you could have sex with one of us, though?” she said, glint in her eye. Dean could see were this was going, and he should really stop it, but part of him really wanted to know.

Castiel squinted, mulling it over. He turned to look at Sam and Kevin who were still bowling. He turned back around and squinted at his hands a bit harder. Then he looked at Dean and chewed his lower lip a bit. “I… Suppose.” He said not even breaking eye contact with Dean.

Dean almost thought he would die, and what a shame that would be now that he had gotten what was basically a straight out sex proposal from the one guy he never thought he’d have a chance with.

“Cas, come one! It’s your turn!” Sam, the forever cock-block bitch little brother, yelled then, and Castiel left without further comment.

Dean stared after him, mouth open in shock. Charlie hit his arm and cackled.

“Hah! You’re so getting laid!” She said.

“God, Charlie, can you shut up?” he leaned back in his seat, rubbing his lower lip in contemplation.

Castiel made his way back over, not bothering to sit down since his turn was coming back up. “Dean, I would like to have sex with you tonight, if that appeals to you.” He said, voice regular, eyes wide and earnest and so stupid blue.

Dean thought he was having a stroke but managed to squeak out an agreement. Castiel just smiled and nodded, clearly satisfied, and then he went back to bowling.

Charlie just smiled excitedly at him. She nudged him again, “Dean!”

“Dude!” Dean turned to her, flabbergasted, “Aren’t the wings going to be in the way?”

Charlie rolled her eyes, “As long as you don’t raw him from behind, you’re probably fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> GENERAL PROMPT: SOMEONE IN THE GROUP IS NOT-ENTIRELY-HUMAN.
> 
> Could be a mystery - trying to find out who it is as events escalate in weirdness.
> 
> Could be horror, as in John Carpenter’s The Thing.
> 
> Could be humor - the character is VERY obviously not human but everyone seems to be blind to it.
> 
>  
> 
> Got this from tumblr, don't remember the specific blog :/


End file.
